The Fourth Way
by Chrysalia
Summary: Gina Bethany, a retired bank robber after her final job at the Pacific Standard gone wrong. The Job itself went well. But the post heist, kills Anthony Kobin; her Criminal accomplice and lovers. She lost all the money and now working a legit job as a cashier at Cluckin Bell. But that is until Lester Crest make contact with her, and try to get her back in the game again.


Chapter 1: Prologue

Los Santos, 13th May 2011

Someone splashed me with a cold water. I slowly regain my consciousness and open my eyes. It need some seconds to adjust itself and I was met by a not very pleasant view.

I was tied to a chair. Can't move a bit. In front of me, is Anthony. To my right, is Calistha and to my left, is Jamal. All of them are tied to a chair same like me. We're positioned in a square. Facing each other.

"Fuck nigga what the hell!" Jamal cursed as he look around. "ey y'all dogs okay?"

Anthony grunt. "Never better." He looks at me. "Gina baby you okay?"

I tried to shake myself and get a better view of everyone. I took a quick glance at my beautiful brown haired russian boyfriend. "I'm okay.."

Calistha jerks out trying to free herself from the chair. "Fuck this rope is tight. What the hell happened?"

"Shit Cal girl. I wish I knew. Last time we're drunk and celebrating and now we're here." Jamal said.

I look around. We're in some kind of warehouse. Seems like an old abandoned Los santos costums. I tried to look around for anything that can cut this rope. But this place is clean. Only left is a table and some wrench. Nothing sharp.

Then suddenly, a door was bashed and come in 5 guys with guns. The middle one, who wears a suit and holding a pistol, their leader apparently, walks toward us followed by his four other friends in armor.

"They looks familiar." Anthony said. "that armor looks like that rival crew we took out while doing PS setup."

And Anthony is true. I remembered those vest and stuff. Seems like they're pissed and it's not good.

"good evening ladies and gentlemen." The man in suit greets us. "What a pleasant time to greet rival heist crew eh?" he spread his hands in a mocking way.

"ah yeah. Want us to kick some of your guys again?" Calistha said. And the man, slaps her hard.

"I bet you're kissing your mother with that dirty mouth of yours eh?" he said. "you see, I'm usually a very patient man but I see you guys messes around with my team and my score and pulls all the money huh? I gotta say you all works like a professional." He took out a pack of Redwood cigarattes from his pocket and light it. "but your day of bank robbery ends here."

"fuck you nigga." Jamal said.

"nuh uh, fuck you, nigga." The man in suit replied. "You know what I don't like the way you act and the way you look at me, Black guy. So lemme do something real quick huh." He then suddenly shoots Jamal's stomach.

I screamed. "No! Jamal!."

Jamal grunts and shout in pain. "Fuck you!"

The man in suit walks toward Jamal. Calistha scream. "No stop!"

He stood in front of Jamal and aimed his gun toward his head. "see you on the other side.. Nigga."

I could saw the fear in his eyes as he screams. "No!" and the man in suit shots him. Silencing him.

"Jamal!" Calistha voice starts to broke, "you maniac!"

The man in suit walks toward one of his men, and took a Jerry can from him. "you see I'm not a fan of woman that screams maniac to me." He said. He then started to pour some of gasoline to Calistha.

"stop, ugh fuck!" Calistha screams and jerks around but the man keeps pouring gasoline to her. And I saw some of his men started to pour gasoline around the warehouse.

My heart started to beats fast and faster. I'm not gonna die here. No. I got money and all I need to quit this shit and starts a new life with Anthony.

The man in suit then started to walk away to the door. "I hope this teach all you guys to not mess around with the wrong person." And he light a match, and throw it to the ground. Only a matter of seconds, the warehouse were on fire and Calistha too.

I can hear her screams and jerks and curse as she's burnt completely. I can't do anything to save her.

I started to cry. Tears slowly falls from my eyes but Anthony, breaks free from the ties.

"C'mon girl, mourning later, we need to get the out of this hell hole."

I nod and hold his hands. He guided me through the burning warehouse . evading fallen debris and bursting through fire. Everything is going well until one of debris falls and Anthony push me over to the other side. Letting the debris falls on top of him. Crushing is whole body.

I screamed. My ears are ringing I can't hear anything except "I love you" from him. He told me to go. Told me to live. Legit and clean.

I can't think anymore. I ran towards the exit. Leaving him there.

As I get out, the night air of los santos greeted me and blew my hair. A faint sirene of fire truck can be heard heading toward here. I took one last glance to the burning warehouse..

…and everything went black.


End file.
